


Доверяй Инстинкту

by Hrenougolnik, sihaya



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Pokemon GO
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22339222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sihaya/pseuds/sihaya
Summary: Баки начинает играть, просто чтобы не сидеть без дела. Просто кто-то дает ему в руки телефон с уже закачанной музыкой, установленным Pokémon Go и подарочной картой на монеты. И пока он доказывает, что больше не представляет угрозы (он все еще опасен, но прямо сейчас угрожает скорее Мэджикарпам, пока собирает четыреста конфет для эволюции, чем национальной безопасности), – начинает играть.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow
Kudos: 37





	Доверяй Инстинкту

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Always Trust Your Instinct](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7887019) by [obiwanmonroebi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obiwanmonroebi/pseuds/obiwanmonroebi). 



> Pokémon GO – это бесплатная игра, в которой используется дополненная реальность, для мобильных устройств на базе Android и iOS. Цель игры – ловля покемонов в реальной жизни. Эволюция – это особенный процесс, происходящий с покемоном, меняющий его физически и иногда духовно. Брюс и Баки члены фракции «Инстинкт», Брок и Наташа в «Доблести», Пьетро и Ванда члены «Мистики».

Баки начинает играть, просто чтобы не сидеть без дела, чтобы не сойти с ума от ожидания хоть какого-то решения ЩИТ, или что там от него осталось. Во время долгого переезда из Нью-Йорка в Вашингтон Наташа впихивает в его руки телефон. Из-за того, что они едут, Баки едва не пропускает начальное обучение, но в результате первым его покемоном становится Пикачу. А после на заправке, где они останавливаются, чтобы размять ноги, **–** он ловит Чармандера. Баки сам не замечает, как увлекается. Он не может полететь на самолете, так что поездки между новой штаб-квартирой ЩИТ и Башней Мстителей занимают много времени. Баки ловит еще двух Чармандеров между Филадельфией и Балтимором и сцапывает Зубата у Наташиной головы.

К концу первой недели в Вашингтоне у него есть Бидрилл и Баттерфри. И когда первый этап переговоров со ЩИТ заканчивается, он на пути к поимке Глума. К моменту возвращения в Нью-Йорк Баки решает, что игра, по крайней мере, хорошо отвлекает, но отходить далеко от Башни все еще не рискует. Да и не может без сопровождающего: кого-то из Мстителей или агента восьмого уровня и выше.

Из всех Мстителей Наташа, вероятно, чаще других готова прийти на помощь, так что иногда они подолгу гуляют по Брайант-парку: от Башни до него меньше мили, комфортное для Баки расстояние. В основном в парке он ловит Голбатов. У Наташи Баки уточняет про стадионы, и та советует получить сначала пятый уровень. И дает понять, что тот, в Башне, принадлежит Брюсу... сколько бы Брюс ни отрицал. Если только стадион не захватили члены фракции Мистики: либо Пьетро, либо Ванда, смотря какой покемон там действующий чемпион.

* * *

Они на севере штата, на новой базе, которую Баки изучал: он не был ограничен в перемещениях по базе и Башне, если не покидал оговоренный периметр. Гастли есть на радаре, но найти его у Баки не выходит. И он кружит по базе, пытаясь отыскать следы. И когда у него наконец-то получается обнаружить покемона, он останавливается как вкопанный и поднимает взгляд от экрана. Перед ним за рабочим столом сидит гребаный Брок Рамлоу.

И Гастли, конечно же, у него за спиной.

 **–** Рамлоу... **–** тот поднимает на него взгляд, молчит, выгибая бровь. Учитывая _все_ обстоятельства, Рамлоу не выглядит совсем уж хреново. Так, немного шрамов да скованность при ходьбе.

 **–** Барнс. Что тебя сюда привело?

Баки смотрит на экран, проверяя радар **–** Гастли никуда не делся, **–** и пожимает плечами.

 **–** Да так, дела. Слышал, тебя оправдали.

Рамлоу был тройным агентом, с самого начала работал на ЩИТ. И скорее всего его заданием было вытащить Баки из Гидры. Неудивительно, что он был к Зимнему Солдату значительно добрее остальных.

 **–** Ну да, разумеется. Посадили в кабинете бумажки перебирать да реконструкцию лица сделали. Ничего такого... Ты что, действительно в это играешь?..

 **–** Да.

И, к удивлению Баки, Брок просто пожимает плечами и говорит:

 **–** Ну, удачи.

Он кивает и уходит. За последнее столетие это, наверное, второе странное воссоединение. Гастли сбегает после второй попытки кинуть в него покебол.

Через несколько дней после возвращения в Нью-Йорк Баки ловит на Таймс-сквер Пониту, получает пятый уровень и быстро выбирает фракцию Инстинкт. Наташа дразнит его за это, но сам он чувствует себя странно счастливым. Когда Баки занимает низкоуровневый стадион и размещает в нем для поддержки чемпиона Клефэйри своего Чармелеона, малыш-владелец покемона смотрит на него с благоговейным трепетом.

Спустя две недели Баки, гуляя с Сэмом Уилсоном, ловит Мэджикарпа в Бэттери-парк. Но тут Сэма вызывают, и им приходится вернуться. У Мстителей сбор, а Баки, пока они не вернутся, не сможет покинуть Башню. Его хватает ровно на три дня. После он просит перевести его на базу на севере штата, чтобы не сидеть постоянно в четырех стенах. И, видимо, у кого-то там наверху хорошее настроение: за Баки заезжает полный припасов для новобранцев квинджет и перевозит на базу. И пока, под пристальными взглядами, он помогает перетаскивать ящики с глиняными тарелками для стрельбы и новой униформой **–** ненадолго забывает про игру. Баки подбирается весь, стоит услышать разговор про вылазку в соседний городок, а потом узнает, что обычно никто из агентов более высокого уровня новобранцев не сопровождает.

Этот блядский домашний арест сведет его с ума, но Баки держит рот на замке. Гастли снова тут, так что ничто не мешает Баки поймать ночью после приземления эту фиолетовую хуйню.

 **–** Я думал, ты отправишься в городок вместе со всеми.

Кто бы сомневался.

 **–** А ты не знаешь? У Золушки блядский комендантский час, **–** фыркает Баки. **–** Без надсмотрщика выходить нельзя, или превращусь в тыкву.

От горечи в его голосе и молоко бы прогоркло. Но Рамлоу вроде бы не реагирует негативно, просто кивает и, поднявшись, потягивается. Гастли дразнится. Баки, недолго думая, кидает ему малину, чтобы отвлечь, и пробует другой покебол.

 **–** Надсмотрщика, значит?

 **–** Ага, агента восьмого уровня или выше. Видимо, я особенный.

Баки знает, что это на самом деле просто мелочи жизни, и ныть не стоит. Знает, что заслужил, а нытье только заставляет других неловко себя чувствовать и думать, что они недостаточно для него сделали. Но Рамлоу просто снова кивает и показывает свой значок, заставляя Баки оторвать взгляд от экрана телефона. Чтобы все сложить вместе, требуется пара секунд. Хм. Ну и ладно. Он смотрит на экран: Гастли надежно спрятан в покеболе.

 **–** Ты уверен?

 **–** Эй. Я оправдан. И прямо сейчас мне нужен перекур. Нужно размять ноги, и если вдруг за мной кто-то будет ходить, словно тень, то вдруг я соблазнюсь и на прогулку?

Баки просто кивает и пристраивается на шаг позади. Вокруг тихо, правда, и нет никого сейчас на базе. Рамлоу, похоже, действительно настроен на прогулку: они быстрым шагом добираются до леса и срезают через него дорогу к городку. Оказываются на центральной улочке: несколько ресторанов, бар, кинотеатр. Но взгляд Баки притягивают новобранцы, что толпятся около стадиона. И он идет к ним.

Рамлоу закуривает и идет следом, словно вообще не беспокоясь о том, что по сути является сопровождением для Баки. Рамлоу ходит вместе с ним и новобранцами по улицам, время от времени что-то проверяет на телефоне и выкуривает по сигарете, когда это возможно. Баки ловит Вульпикс в кинотеатре, в одном из пивбаров эволюционирует своего Пикачу и запасается на будущее покеболами. Пробует отвоевать у фракции Доблесть стадион, но их чемпион Генгар слишком силен. И позже, когда новобранцы потихоньку начинают расходиться, возвращаться на базу в спальни и казармы, Баки не может не признать, что хорошо провел время. Рамлоу приглашает его что-нибудь перехватить вместо ужина, и у Баки нет причин отказываться.

Они берут себе по сэндвичу и устраиваются у фонтана в центре городка. Баки пытается поймать Клефэйри. За весь вечер Брок никак не комментирует, не насмехается над его увлеченностью игрой. Просто следит, что он точно вернется на базу после их ужина, чтобы ни у кого и мысли не было, что Баки был без надсмотрщика. И, когда у Мстителей заканчивается миссия, Баки даже немного грустно возвращаться в Башню. Но он задвигает эти чувства подальше.

Он получает влет еще несколько уровней, ведет себя образцово-показательно, как законопослушный гражданин. Он подписывается на расчистку города после нападения, потому что вроде как он так выглядит лучше в глазах высших чинов, ну и в частности можно позже возвращаться в Башню. Ванда увязывается за компанию, и вместе они ловят Гроулита во время перерыва. Возвращаются они поздно, Стив неодобрительно хмурится, но и Пьетро, и Ванда только пожимают плечами: они, как и Баки, уже насиделись взаперти, им хватило. И Баки не особо понимает, почему Стив злится, ведь они благополучно убрали с дорог большую часть обломков. А то, что они пришли поздно, никак не было связано с тем, что они еще и ловили покемонов. Но Баки все равно две недели не берет в руки телефон после лекции Стива о том, что нужно хотя бы попытаться вести себя нормально. Дело не в том, что Баки играет, Стив вообще к этому нормально относится, но конкретно сейчас… Бак вроде еще не признан вменяемым, но находился в толпе, что не хорошо. Но сам-то Баки знает, что не сорвется, и то, что Стив совсем не верит в него, задевает. Хотя, может, он просто принимает все слишком близко к сердцу?

И в городе, под постоянным наблюдением, он вдруг чувствует, что задыхается. Стоит поступить заказу на поставку техники на базу на севере штата, и Баки соглашается поехать вместе с близнецами Максимофф и помочь Брюсу собрать новую лабораторию в южной части базы. Стиву он говорит, что просто хочет проветриться, но на самом деле поездка мало помогает. Игра лучше отвлекает от этого сумбура в голове. Он как раз выслеживает Скайтера на учебном плацу, когда замечает класс Брока на беговой дорожке. На некоторое время Баки забывает про игру, смеется, наблюдая, как вспыльчивая блондинка сбивает с ног одного из новобранцев после подножки. Смех привлекает внимание, и остаток дня Баки помогает им удерживать цель на мушке и стрелять по движущимся мишеням. Они с Броком снова ужинают, и Баки вдруг с удивлением осознает, что тот давно перестал быть просто Рамлоу и стал другом. Наверное, потому, что Брок вытащил его из того ада и всегда относился как к настоящему живому человеку, а не как к оружию, которое в любой момент может засбоить и начать убивать.

Брок предлагает ему остаться тут, на базе, помочь с новобранцами:

 **–** Я не молодею, и лишняя пара рук всегда пригодится.

И Баки вдруг соглашается, удивляя даже самого себя.

Они легко привыкают к новому распорядку: чаще гуляют, Брок бросает курить, Баки перестает при каждом подвернувшемся случае бросать вызов чемпиону стадиона. Баки эволюционирует Иви во Флареона и получает двадцатый уровень.

И наконец-то он готов отвоевывать стадион. За ужином место Генгара занимает его Виктрибелл. Брок смеется несколько минут, а потом словно по щелчку пальцев возвращает все обратно.

 **–** Бля... Так ты тоже играешь?

 **–** А что, так не понятно, что Генгар **–** мой, Бак?

Но как и все хорошее, это не может длиться вечно. Спустя три недели его вызывают в Башню с постоянного места жительства на севере штата. Конечно, он ничего не нарушал, но проводит слишком много времени рядом с тем, кто работал, хоть и по заданию ЩИТ, на Гидру. Брок едет с ним. Под неодобрительными и вопросительными взглядами они отправляются в Центральный парк, чтобы Баки мог наконец-то развить Мэджикарпа, Брок все так же делает вид, что не играет. Баки, собрав 400 конфет для Мэджикарпа, эволюционирует его в Гаярдоса с 2000 CP и, удивляя Брока, не колеблясь ни секунды, чмокает его в щеку.

К тому моменту, когда они возвращаются на базу на севере штата, Баки успевает получить двадцать девятый уровень. И там, на базе, они постоянно зависают друг у друга. Но когда ЩИТ снимает с Баки все ограничения, уже не имеет особого значения, у кого именно: они с Броком практически неразлучны. Баки стал меньше играть, в основном убивая с помощью игры время на миссиях и неожиданных поездках в город. А так он пропадает на тренировках или позволяет ~~своему парню~~ Броку вытащить их на прогулку.

Как-то вечером они валяются на траве неподалеку от базы, Баки выключает телефон и убирает, сосредоточившись на Броке.

Брок лежит, скрестив руки под головой и тоже спрятав телефон. Между ними всегда была химия, более сложные и глубокие отношения, чем просто связь между Активом и хендлером. Баки просто никогда особо не задумывался об этом.

Оглядываясь назад на то, как легко Брок принял все его причуды, хобби, которое помогало снять нервное напряжение и расслабиться, Баки понимает, что ему и не надо особо давать какое-то название их отношениям. Он прижимается к Броку, кладет голову на грудь, туда, где бьется сердце, и ухмыляется.

И лежа вот так вот вместе с Броком на траве, Баки, наконец, ловит последнего чертового Гастли и дает своему крошке Хонтеру эволюционировать.

Баки показывает Генгара, и Брок лениво треплет его по волосам.

 **–** Ты, наверное, очень мало времени проводишь на базе, если так долго не мог его эволюционировать.

 **–** Ага, _очень мало_.


End file.
